Micro-acoustic detection equipment is widely used in the fields of national defense and civil use. Recently, in the micro-acoustic detector application field, the demand that the lower limit of micro-acoustic detection's sound intensity is getting higher and higher. But the lower limit of the exciting capacitive micro-acoustic detector can't meet the demand in its application field.
Additionally, according to the exciting audio signal processing method, the identification and positioning to the detected sound source at same time is impossible.
In the attached drawings, the same parts use the same signs. The drawings not use actual ratio.